A new test for reactive intermediates is applied to reactions of biochemical interest such as acyl and phosphate transfer reactions. The test involves the generation of an intermediate from an insoluble, polymer-bound precursor and its trapping by a second solid support suspended in the same medium. In addition, the use of polystyrene and alumina supports as chiral microenvironments for catalysts is under investigation.